The Return to Hogwarts
by I Am Ginny Potter
Summary: Harry and Ginny go up and have a daughter only problem is, they never told her abou the wizarding world and wake up to find her 11 and...well the story unfolds after that...its bleh, dont read it.
1. The dicovery and the letter

A/N: Disclaimer I own nothing blah blah blah.

Chapter 1: The Surprise

Early on a Saturday morning a perfectly normal girl awoke to a bright sunshiny morning, Her mother was standing over it with her long red hair almost touching the frosting. Today she was wearing another one of her crazy robes; she only wore them on special occasions. She was trying to use a match to light her candles, but when one would go off she would jump and throw it to the floor she final lit them with the help of her husband. He would walk over to her with the look of sheer unadulterated love and a glint in his eye clearly stating he was trying really hard to keep from laughing. When they were finally all lit, Amy jumped out of her bed and gave the both a humongous bear hug. "Thanks!"

Her parents were both average as average could be while wearing cloaks. Her dad was about a foot taller than her mom and had messy unruly hair. And above his left eye more to the center of his forehead he had a small lightning shaped scar. He was hold a present out for her in one hand a letter in the other. "Dad! Thanks so much, what is it?" she said rattling the box. "That's the point of wrapping it my dear, you have to open it." Amy tore into it and in her hand was a black velvet box, she opened it slowly. A golden key fell into her hands. Her father pointed behind him and did a quick nod with his head before Amy dove into one present after another. By the time she was done she had a crazy watch with about 7 different dials, a cloak, like her mothers, but a deep shade of green to bring out the color of her eyes, a sack of weird looking coins, and a note that read,

_I know what's probably going through your head right now, What is all this stuff and why would my parents above all else be the ones to give it to me? Well once you are done opening your presents we, being your parents, will had you yet another envelope. But all the stuff in front of you will tie up with it. We promise._

Amy still had no idea what to expect. "Open this and all will fall into place, that is after you eat your breakfast come on, you can read it while you eat." And to her husband she said,"Do not look at me like that Harry or I will send you to change them when your done with you food!"

"You just don't want to throw up again, like you did last time."

"Potter! I heard that and no I don't! You wanna trade places? Huh? Do ya? You wanna carry around another human being that sits on your bladder cause you to run to the bathroom 5 times an hour?" She was practically screaming.

"No." said Harry obviously trying not to get on his wife's bad side this of all mornings, "No Gin, I'll go and get David when he wakes up." Even though his wife was hard to handle at times, he was the only one any one can remember laughing at Ginny and not getting hit for it. Amy was secretly laughing at her mother as well, she would go crazy when she was either, really passionate about something, really made about something, or really pregnant. So far they had had, Amy the oldest 11, James and Daniel, who happened to be twins and 7, and David who was only two years old, and now she was pregnant again and having a girl. They haven't named her yet but something told her it was going to be Lily after her diseased grandmother. Amy's full name was Amy Molly Potter after her grandma on her mother side. She had never met any one from the Weasley side of her family and felt really sad about it. She had gotten letters though, only one from her twin cousins. It had opened it self before she even touched it and started screaming the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" song at her. She was afraid of mail that was addressed to her since then.

But the card her dad handed her was a pale yellow color and the only red markings on it were that of a shield. There was green on it to for the ink and she opened it to read:

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1 and we await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva Mcganagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress


	2. Screw Lemonade

Chapter two: I once again own nothing

Screw Lemonade

Amy had on many different occasions snuck up into their attic to find a broom that levitated a couple of spell books and a couiple letters addressed to her parents that were alost identical to the one she held in her hands.

She read and reread evey word until she was sure it was really and said to her mother as calm as ice, "You knew the whole time?" She had the ability to keep calm like her father and the rage of her mother, but not enogh years have gone by to give her the maturity she needed to keep the emotions from fly out of her mouth.

He mother leaned down and tried to grab her arm but Amy yanked it out of her reach. "Honey, it was for your own good!" She cried, she was not pleased with the way amy was taking it..

"Ya?" Amy said, venom dripping from every letter, "Tell me what is my own good."

"Sweety," started Ginny.

"If you knew, and we allowed you to play and practice or practiced in front of you, bad people would've come, tracked us down a killed us." Finished Harry lamely.

"What? What do you mean, tracked us down and killed us?" said Amy slowly, though her mind was racing, "And you can talk to me like a human you know, say what they are not 'bad people' I'm not two you know."

"I cant tell you how many times a day you remind me of your mother." Said Harry, Ginny on the other hand started to turn different shades of red and purples.

"What? What is that supposed to mean Harry James Potter! Whenever our daughter comes to you yelling or steaming you say that! Why do you constantly need to torture me about what I get passionate about! I cannot bewlieve I agreed to marry you sometimes!"

Harry in one swift motion grabbed her, leaned over her belly and snogged her senseless.

"Ya, but the rest of the time your having my children." He said very huskily, her mother giggled and leaned back over to kiss him again when a very loud, "GROSS!" came from across the table. They both laughed at that and turned to talk to their daughter.

"Honey, we did it to protect you and this family," said her mom, "I personally would've preferred not to have lived like a muggle for the past 12 years, but hey, when life throws you lemons…"

"Throw a piece of the lemon in your tequila glass." I finished her saying.

Sorry this is sooo short, writers block you know how it is….r&r please! Be nice or if you have something mean to say say it in a nice when, and I don't mean laugh while you say it mean niether! Hahah men intights humor for you


End file.
